Microelectro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) belong to a multi- and cross-disciplinary advanced research field developed based on microelectronic technology. MEMS sensors are novel sensors made using microelectronic and micromechanical processing technology. MEMS sensors, compared with those in the related art, have characteristics of a small volume, a light weight, low cost, low power consumption, high reliability, suitability for mass production, ease of integration and realization of intellectualization. The development of the MEMS technology brings enormous opportunities to the study of micro-sensors and micro-actuators based on piezoelectric film and silicon micromachining technologies. Especially MEMS piezoelectric film sensors have advantages of low energy consumption, high sensitivity, ease of being integrated with a piezoelectric micro-actuator, etc, which make them have great value of application in the fields of medical treatment, automotive electronics, motion tracking systems, etc.
MEMS piezoelectric film sensors in the related art are generally developed based on silicon chip technology. Their manufacturing substrate is a silicon wafer and their technical route is a typical manufacturing process of semiconductor. However, in recent years, some new products of medical and wearable devices create a new sensor market which will focus on the manufacturing of flexible sensors. At present, related studies have been started in foreign countries.